degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Zane Park
Zane Park is an openly gay senior (12th grade) at Degrassi Community School. He originally made a guest appearance in Season 9, and later became a recurring character in the first half of Season 10, before becoming a regular in the second half. He is the starting kicker of the Degrassi football team and is in a relationship with Riley Stavros. He is portrayed by Shannon Kook-Chun. Character History Season 9 In In Your Eyes, Zane is in the same yoga class as Riley. When Anya joins, she notices Riley checking him out, and states that he has a crush on him. Zane finds out that Riley is gay, and they begin to hang out by going to the Dot. The two eventually end up at a construction site, where the two start to talk. However, they are interrupted by a security guard, and Riley runs off because he is afraid that he will lose his temper and attack the guard. The next day, Zane is mad at Riley for leaving him with the guard, but still wants him to come to the LGBT mixer at Above the Dot. He is disappointed when Riley initially refuses because of his fear of coming out, but eventually he shows up and they dance together. Zane says he's glad Riley has come out. As they leave, Zane calls for a taxi and they say their goodbyes. As Zane gets into the taxi, Riley grabs him and kisses him. Then Zane gets into the taxi and drives away. Season 10 In 99 Problems (1), Zane tries out for the kicker position on the football team. Riley is somewhat reluctant to have Zane try out, because he doesn't want anyone to find out that he is gay or that he is currently dating Zane. Riley soon accepts that Zane is trying out for the team, but tells him to keep away from him when they are in the locker room. Zane becomes irritated and tells Riley that he can keep his distance from him everywhere, not just in the locker room. Drew interrupts them asking if he was bothering them. Riley answers, "No, we're finished.", while looking at Zane, implying that their relationship is over. In 99 Problems (2), Zane becomes the team's new kicker. Unfortunately, the team finds out they can't play the first game of the season on account of Riley and Owen's hazing. Zane blames Riley stating that it was all because he doesn't think gay guys can play football. Feeling guilty, Riley confesses and becomes suspended for 5 games. Zane seems to forgive Riley, saying that it should be him playing, not Drew, and hopes that some day he can be himself. In Tears Dry On Their Own (1), Riley hears Owen call Zane, "Rockette", and when Zane tells him that it's another gay joke, Riley doesn't seem to be offended, just annoyed. Zane doesn't understand this. Riley asks Zane if he would want to hang out after school with him, but Zane rejects Riley, telling him that until football Riley and gay Riley come together, he doesn't think it's a good idea to hang out with him. Zane sarcastically tells Riley that he doesn't want to cramp his style. In Tears Dry On Their Own (2), Riley thinks Zane isn't going to give him anymore chances, and tries to find someone outside of Degrassi. He fails, but in doing so and with Anya's help, he realizes he shouldn't give up on Zane. Anya tries to get the two talking again by asking Zane to help her and Riley with algebra. In doing so and with Anya's help, he realizes he shouldn't give up on Zane. Anya tries to get the two talking again by asking Zane to help her and Riley with algebra. In Still Fighting It (1), Riley is still falling for Zane, and takes advice from Anya. In the locker room, Riley makes plans with Zane for after school, and when Owen walks in and instantly starts to make fun of Zane, Riley sort of chimes in too. Zane cancels the plans and becomes enraged at Riley. Upset, Riley seeks advice from Anya and she suggests that he go to the LGBT meeting on homophobia to surprise Zane. At the meeting, Zane tells everyone about Riley's situation of being in the closet and teasing Zane without mentioning him by name. He says it hurts him more than when the other guys make jokes. At this point, Riley realizes he's a homophobe. Zane is surprised that Riley comes to his senses, and forgives him. Trying to make an impact and win Zane over even more, Riley gets the idea to follow the rules of Spartacus from Anya, and makes the whole team's shirts pink in the wash. Riley then tells them that they'll have to all wear pink. Owen is against it and leaves, but the rest of the team supports him and Zane is happy. After practice, Zane and Riley see "Homo" written on Riley's locker. In Still Fighting It (2), Riley confronts Owen outside of school, despite listening to Zane's pleas not to, and punches Owen in his face. Later in the day, Riley tries talking to Zane but instead Zane yells at him about his actions against Owen. Zane tells him that beating up a homophobe will only make them more homophobic. Riley agrees to stop but he doesn't for he threatens Owen again in the halls against Zane's wishes. However, he posted a sticky on Zane's locker asking him to lunch which Owen reads. At the Dot, Riley hears Zane shouting for help and sees Owen and Fitz running. Zane tells him that they jumped him and threw him in the dumpster. They get into another fight and Zane leaves before they physically begin to fight. Riley arrives at Degrassi's bachelor auction right before Zane gets up on stage for his turn. Riley pleads for another chance but Zane only wants sweet, funny Riley, not violent jock Riley. Zane doesn't seem to think he can change and leaves to get on stage for his auction. Just as Zane is almost sold, Riley bids $50 from the back of the room and wins the bid. Later on, while discussing the auction and their date, Drew asks if it's "official". Zane defends Riley and their relationship seems mended and happy. In Purple Pills (1), Riley is happy with Zane and his relationship and he is hoping to go on another sometime soon. Getting advice from Anya, he hopes to asks Zane out on another date, and make it aware that they're dating without making a public announcement. Anya gets the idea to have Riley and Zane sign up for the dance's King & Queen, or in other words King & King. Riley does so. In class, Zane is super happy with Riley, and confronts him in MI Lab. He starts talking about how he's happy that Riley has come out, and he starts hugging Riley. Riley pulls away from Zane, and asks what happened. Zane explains how the nominees are online, and Riley sees his and Zane's name online. He is sort of mad because he didn't know it'd be online, but he's happy too because this means he's out of the closet now and him and Zane are together finally and officially. Later, it's time for the final football game, and he is amped up, but he comes to the team huddle to another player betting the rest of the team if Riley is actually going out with Zane. Drew tries to knock it off, but the player asks Riley if he likes guys, and Riley painfully says yes. The player is happy that he won the bet, and Zane is happy Riley officially came out to the whole team. But, Riley is pissed about the bet and yells at the whole team who are fighting, because of the bet, and Riley tells the team that it's the last game and they better do their best, and not care what sexuality he is, and such and such. Drew and everyone agrees. After, a successful win, Coach Armstrong introduces Riley to a football recruiter. Riley learns that the recruiter and Coach Armstrong are long time friends, and that he is there to see if Riley would like to be scouted, he gives Riley a card. But, the problem is Riley doesn't know whether to tell everyone he's gay when he's scouted. In Purple Pills (2), Riley debates with himself whether it's best to come out or not since he's being scouted by an Eastern college football recruiter. He talks to Anya about it and as he does so, Chantay walks up to him and says she's proud of him for nominating himself and Zane for King and King at the Degrassi dance. Riley doesn't understand at first and then Chantay tells him there's a campaign to get him and Zane voted King and King of Degrassi for the school dance. Riley is surprised and Anya tells him that the closet is officially bolted shut. Later on, Riley tells the recruiter that football and homosexuality just don't mix. The recruiter doesn't seem to mind and actually thinks it would be a great idea to have an openly gay football player at their school. Zane confronts him after his talk with the recruiter and tells him that he's like gay-rights activist Harvey Milk. Riley doesn't know who Milk is, but Zane tells him he was an op enly gay politician. However, Riley is caught off guard when Zane tells him that Harvey was assassinated for being a "hero." This suggests he was killed for being a homosexual. Later on, Riley looks up gay sports players and is mildly disturbed when he searches "why are gay sports players afraid to come out?" He finds out that the player's careers go down the drain and that they receive death threats, etc. Riley tells his coach he's not sure if he wants to take the risk, but Coach Armstrong questions him by asking him if he wants to take the risk and pursue his dream or be disappointed for the rest of his life. At the end of the episode, Riley is seen talking to the Eastern recruiter and tells Zane that he now has a football scholarship. They hug and share a passionate kiss openly throughout all of the excitement. In All Falls Down (2), Riley and Zane are seen gambling at Degrassi's "A night in Vegas" dance. When Drew and Alli Bhandari are crowned King and Queen, Riley is a bit disappointed about not winning because he wanted Zane and him to win. Zane then tells Riley that there's always prom. In the background, Riley and Zane are seen dancing together throughout the episode. You can see Riley and Zane around Eli & Clare throughout this episode. First you see them behind Eli when Clare is asking him to apologize to Fitz. Next, you see them watching Eli and Clare argue once Eli posions Fitz and watch Clare walk out of the gym. Finally you see them walking beside Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards as they leave the school. Degrassi Shorts In Monster Moon: Part 3 Zane is at his locker, dressed up as a gladiator, when he notices Riley attempting to murder him. He rips off Riley's mask and berates him for not wearing a matching gladiator costume, thus preventing him from being killed. Riley admits to trying to kill him and he accuses him of "always think about himself," and Riley begs for forgiveness. Both turn to see Fiona Coyne dressed as a mime and run off scared. Relationships *Thomas Faron **Start Up: Before In Your Eyes (918) **Break Up: Before In Your Eyes (918) ***Reason: Unknown *Riley Stavros **First Relationship: ***Start Up: In Your Eyes (918) ***Break Up: 99 Problems (1) (1005) ****Reason: Riley picked the love of the team over Zane's love. **Second Relationship: ***Start Up: Still Fighting It (2) (1020) Memorable Quotes *"You think I came out in preschool? It's new to all of us." *"Helps build upper-arm strength, maybe you should give it a try... Oh, we could go shopping first." *"Fists don't stop ignorance, how can I say this so you can understand?" *"When you beat up a homophobe, it only makes them more homophobic!" *"You're out, man! Riley, it'll be okay." *"It just bothers me that they think they're entitled to an answer." In response to Riley thanking him for defending him when Drew asked Riley if he was gay/dating Zane. *(In Monster Moon, Pt. 3) "Are you serious. Just the other day when we both decided about wearing matching gladiator costumes." *(In Monster Moon, Pt. 3) "Does this look like a Roman helmet to you? What were you thinking Riley, what?" *"You mean... explain that you're gay? So you are... what are you ashamed of?" Zane to Riley *"You're gonna be lonely, Riley. I hope your privacy's worth it." Zane to Riley *"Maybe I can show these guys that a gay guy can play football." Zane to Riley and Drew *"I had a great time last night." Riley "Me too. Hoping there's a sequel?" Zane *"You're amazing, i don't know why you keep giving me chances." Riley "Me neither, but if you didn't keep trying, that would kinda suck." Zane *"We just got over the two Rileys problem. No need to create another one." Zane to Riley *"You don't have to pretend to like art, which you suck at, by the way." Zane to Riley *"How'd Thomas take it?" - Riley "Ah, I had to talk him out of the bathroom for an hour. Such a drama queen." Zane *"There you go. Calling all the shots again." Zane to Riley *"I'm not gonna jump you in the locker room!" - Zane to Riley *"Owen is an idiot" *"Rockette?" - Riley "It's a gay joke." - Zane *"You don't think! Period."- Zane "Let me help you."- Riley "Yeah, you've helped enough."- Zane "Zane!"- Riley "Don't follow me!"- Zane *"Wait, your mom catches you making out with a guy and she says nothing?" Zane to Riley *"So, date night tonight?" Zane to Riley Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 9 Category:Male Characters Category:Relationships Category:Homosexuality Category:Seniors Category:LGBT Category:Homosexuals Category:Gay Category:Athlete Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: The Boiling Point Category:The Boiling Point Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Sports Category:Males Category:Male Category:Degrassi Football Team Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Relationship Issues Category:Recurring Characters